Irresistible
by A.B.F.Felicity.Dream.2014
Summary: Brooke and Ayla Dursley are twin daughters of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. Despite what the others think, they love their little cousin. Soon, it is revealed that Brooke and Ayla are Voldemort's next targets. With Death Eaters on the rise, will Harry grow to love his cousins back, and save them, or will he give them up to the Dark Lord and the "evil" side of the world?


**A/N: I'm so, so sorry for remaining inactive, in writing these past weeks, but now I'm ready to start again. I had spent most of my time on Wattpad, seeing as after a while, FanFiction got a bit dull, but now I'm back, and ready for action. So, again, thank you for being patient with me and not just immediately ignoring me, and special thanks to all my followers!**

**So now I present to you, a "Harry Potter FanFiction", this time, called: Irresistible**

* * *

_Prologue_

_of_

_Irresistible_

* * *

A red-haired girl stared out of her window, her bright blue eyes shining with determination. Slowly, she crept up the staircase, avoiding the one that creaked. She'd never dared to help her cousin like this, so boldly.

"Brooke!" A hushed whisper caught her attention as she started up the staircase.

"Ayla?" The girl stared at her older twin, in shock, her blue eyes showing obvious surprise.

"Brooklyn Arianna-Rose Dursley! What the bloody hell are you doing?" Ayla scolded.

"I'm helping Harry! What else does it look like?" Brooke responded viciously, before realizing what she'd just confessed. Ayla's piercing violet eyes flashed.

"Brooke!" Ayla nearly shouted. Brooke immediately covered her sister's mouth, glaring at her, signaling for her to be quieter.

"Please, Ayla. I've never gotten the chance to help him! He's been mistreated all his life!" Brooke pleaded, desperation clear in her tone. She loved her cousin dearly, and was always heartbroken, when she had to act like she hated him. But what hurts her the most is that Harry thinks that she hates him, though she never did. For a moment, a flash of sympathy appeared in Ayla's eyes. But, as quickly as it appeared, it disappeared.

Ayla Amelia-Lily Dursley also loved her cousin, but she always, always thought before she acted. She knew of the consequences if she was caught helping Harry. Hell, she was even punished for looking at him. That's why Ayla never showed obvious affection for her cousin, and chose to make it more discreet, hell, not even her sister knew that she cared. And that's saying a lot, seeing as how, how extremely clever Brooke was.

"Whatever." Brooke spat, when she received no reply from her elder sister. "I don't care about the consequences. I am going to help Harry, whether you approve or not." With an angry huff, Brooke stormed up the staircase. Shaking her head, Ayla walked down the staircase, ignoring the creaking, and stepped in front of the cupboard under the staircase. She removed a hairpin from her pocket and quickly unlocked the cupboard.

Ayla had seen the floating "muggle" car outside, believe it or not, when she peered outside of the window. She saw the bars getting pulled off of the window.

After unlocking the cupboard door, Ayla placed a book between the door and the wall, so that it was propped open. Holding a half sad expression on her face, Ayla crept back up into her room. With tears streaming down her face, Ayla grabbed her guitar. She loved Harry, even more than Brooke did, and loved him, more than just as a friend, a brother, or even a cousin. It was considered incest, in some levels, but Ayla didn't really care.

Slowly, she started strumming a few chords, oblivious to a pair of red-headed twins outside of her door. With a cry of defeat, she placed her guitar gently onto her bed, and collapsed in tears next to it.

Ayla walked over to her iPod, and selected a song.

_Shut the door, turn the light off_  
_ I wanna be with you_  
_ I wanna feel your love_  
_ I wanna lay beside you_  
_ I cannot hide this even though I try_

_ Heart beats harder_  
_ Time escapes me_  
_ Trembling hands touch skin_  
_ It makes this harder_  
_ And the tears stream down my face_

_ If we could only have this life for one more day_  
_ If we could only turn back time_

_ [Chorus]_  
_ You know I'll be_  
_ Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_ My love, my heart_  
_ Is breathing for this_  
_ Moments in time_  
_ I'll find the words to say_  
_ Before you leave me today_

_ Close the door_  
_ Throw the key_  
_ Don't wanna be reminded_  
_ Don't wanna be seen_  
_ Don't wanna be without you_  
_ My judgement is clouded_  
_ Like tonight's sky_

_ Hands are silent_  
_ Voice is numb_  
_ Try to scream out my lungs_  
_ It makes this hard girl_  
_ And the tears stream down my face_

_ If we could only have this life for one more day_  
_ If we could only turn back time_

_ [Chorus]_  
_ You know I'll be_  
_ Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_ My love, my heart_  
_ Is breathing for this_  
_ Moments in time_  
_ I'll find the words to say_  
_ Before you leave me today_

_ Flashes left in my mind_  
_ Going back to the time_  
_ Playing games in the street_  
_ Kicking balls with my feet_  
_ Dancing on with my toes_  
_ Standing close to the edge_  
_ There's a pile of my clothes_  
_ At the end of your bed_  
_ As I feel myself fall_  
_ Make a joke of it all_

_ [Chorus]_  
_ You know I'll be_  
_ Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_ My love, my heart_  
_ Is breathing for this_  
_ Moments in time_  
_ I'll find the words to say_  
_ Before you leave me today_

_ You know I'll be_  
_ Your life, your voice your reason to be_  
_ My love, my heart_  
_ Is breathing for this_  
_ Moment in time_  
_ I'll find the words to say_  
_ Before you leave me today_

Ayla sang softly with it, mesmerized within the depth of the lyrics of **Moments**, by **_One_**_ Direction_.

She knew that right now, her father was screaming with rage, at the fact that Harry had escaped. She knew that her sister was watching from behind her father, her mouth open with half-surprise, half-acceptance.


End file.
